I Got You
by xMusicJunkiiex
Summary: 26 years ago something awful happened in Forks, 10 years later it happened again. When a new family moves to forks what secrets are they hiding?
1. Chapter 1

At seventeen I got pregnant with my first child.

I did what most seventeen year olds would, I panicked, I took another test and another one. Everyone came up positive. I was freaking the fuck out. Who wouldn't?

The day I told the father I was shitting bricks, sure we had been together for 5 years and planned to be together much, much longer but a baby changes everything especially at 17.

He had a big basketball match and I didn't know whether to tell him now or after the match, I knew his future didn't depend on it, as he was taking over his fathers business when he finished school, but still it was the final and it was important.

I walked in to the hall and everyone was there, both his brothers, his parents and both my best friends, His mom waved me up and I said give me two minutes, how could I tell them, they were like parents too me, considering my mom put me in to care when I was 2.

He sees me and runs over to me and picks me up and spins me around. He then kisses me.

"You okay love" I nod but then shake my head.

"Not really baby, can we talk before the match"

"You're not gonna break up with me are you" he laughs, more like you're going to break up with me when you find out.

We go out to the hallway and I lean up against the wall

Do I just say it, or do I go in to detail how could I say something that could possible ruin our lives, I don't even know how his family will take it, what will our friends think, what will the school think I..

"Baby, I'm pregnant."

His face paled, fuck.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I took like three tests" he looks down, he is going to break up with me I know it.

"Look hun, you aren't to blame, and I don't want to fuck up your life too but I'm keeping it"

"Of course I'm to blame, it takes two to tango" he then grabs my hands

"We raise the baby together," he kisses me and then puts his hand on my stomach and smiles.

Everyone was happy for us including his parents. His mom told us that even though it wasn't the ideal situation she would support us.

We decorated the nursery well, his brothers and dad did it with him well I watched and told them what to do.

Then finally our baby boy was born, he was the head of his father dark hair, same shaped nose and everything. When we came out of the hospital his parents threw us this big party with all our friends, everything was going great until he showed up.

He waltz in with two of his friends and his tramp of a girlfriend.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked him

He just laughed and walked past me so I went to pick up the baby when I heard a loud crash in the kitchen, he was on the floor with a bust lip and eye

"you ever every step inside my house again, or even look at my kid and it will be the last thing you do"

Then he said something that will haunt me till my dying day.

"One day, it may not be anytime soon, but one day I will take the thing you love most and destroy it, just like your father did to me" he got up grabbed his girlfriends arm and walked out.

I clung to my son that night, and made sure he slept with us every night, I wouldn't let him out of my sight, hell I wouldn't even let him alone with his grandparents nor his uncles.

Then one night my life changed forever.

I had gone to bed early, as I was alone in the house cause they all had gone out for the night. I had just started leaving the baby in his nursery alone, I had just gone to sleep when there was a loud crash of broken glass so I got up and ran to the babies room.

He was gone.

His window was wide open and the vase on the side of his bed was smashed, all that was left in his cot was his teddy that we bought him.

I ran downstairs and rang my best friend, she and her boyfriend came rushing out. With in 10 minutes everyone was home I was sat on the floor crying.

"Why not ring the cops"

"The cops don't want anything to do with us and beside we know who took him"

We spent night after night, day after day, month after month looking for him.

A year later I had my baby girl, I loved her with all my heart but I never stopped looking for him, ever.

Months had turned to years and on his 4th birthday we got married,

Even thought I had many kids after him, I could never ever stop thinking about him.

We became extremely protective of our kids, and even more so when we took over the family business, there was security cameras on every window and door of the house.

Then we had our little Angel.

With 5 older brothers she was spoilt rotten, they never let her out of her sight, neither did the girls.

When she was 3, I had the twins and once again, my life changed for the worst.

She had come up to the hospital with her grandmother to see the babies. She walked out of the room without being noticed.

She was left alone all of two seconds.

And she vanished.

This time the cops were called and they did something about it, but nothing ever happened. We never found him or her.

So here I am sitting down on what would have been there 26th and 16th birthday looking at their photos. And I wonder what are they doing right now, are they together.

Some people say well 26 and 13 years are a long time, you must want closure, but I know their alive, and until my dying day. I will look for them.


	2. Chapter 2

I hated my family, like not in a you're just a hormonal teenager you'll deal with it, no I full on hated them. It was like I was a uglier Cinderella or something.

Just without the handsome prince, or happy ending.

I even had the evil stepmother and stepsisters to top it all off.

You see my dad was Charles Evenson, Big time drug lord, all round asshole and hated by everyone.

And especially hated by me.

I still sound like some bratty teenager who hates her parents, but its just him.

And his wife.

And her daughters.

And his son.

I just fucking hate everything about him and have done for as long as I can remember.

You see, Charles had Charlie, John and Me with some whore apparently and then met Michelle who already had two daughters of her own and then they had Lucy to top it all of.

We were a fucked up bunch.

Like I said Charles was a drug dealer, Michelle was how would I explain Michelle? She spent her days shopping, getting plastic surgery and sleeping with dads youngest wingman PJ.

My dad knew about it, hell he had his own mistress her name was Julie.

Then there was my brothers John and Charlie.

John was well, he was a twat. He would walk around with his pants showing off his jocks, muttering shit like, bitches dig this shit and she so wants my cock.

Charlie was, well how do I explain Charlie, he kept to himself but did what he was told. So if he was told to smack a bitch, he would.

But he never really spoke.

And then there was the 3 witches of east wick.

Lauren, Jessica and Lucy were like, I actually don't know. There goal in life was to marry some rich guy and turn out like Michelle.

Then there was my boyfriend Eric he actually kissed the ground my dad walked on, in his words "I want to be just like your dad one day"

Ill be damned if I end up with him, but dad really likes him. He tells me "You couldn't do any better anyways"

Asshole.

My life is fucking amazing isn't it?

I thought it couldn't get any worse but then we get this phone call of some women living in Forks, telling us dads step-mom was dying and needed her family.

He thought long and hard about it, got in to serious arguments with Lips and Bubs over it and finally decided to move.

To a place named after fucking kitchenware

It had a hospital, a school, a mall, a club, church and a law firm.

That's it.

We moved in to an apartment and Mrs. Evenson moved in with us.

The boys shared a room, so did the girls and Michelle and dad did.

got the spear room.

I got the fucking storage room, with a few pillows, a quilt and a throw over.

Make all the Harry Potter jokes you want.

When we got there dad was really serious about certain stuff.

"You have Eric back in Arizona, I offered to fly him out every weekend so don't go whoring around with other guys" like I'm spending time with Eric.

"And hang around with Laurens friends, I don't want you making friends and getting us in trouble got it?"

He was never ever so serious about something, it was like he was hiding something from me.

The next day was our first day of school, Lauren drove us at maniac speed and the minute we got there we had dumb and dumber walking over to us.

"Hi I'm mike" he winked, fucking hell. "And this is my man Tyler"

Lauren actually giggled "I'm Lauren and these are my sisters Jessica and Lucy" they all smiled and waved, then dumber turned to look at me.

"Who are you" he looked me up and down

"She's our other sister, nothing special to be honest" Lucy replied.

Lauren threw the keys at me and told me to lock up and walked away with Mike and Tyler.

"Ill give you lock up you stupid-" I was cut off by laughter, and it was loud. I turned and sitting on the car next to me was a boy, he had dirty blonde hair, with brown eyes. He was wearing Denims, a plain grey t-shirt and boots, he had ran bans hanging of his t-shirt.

"Aren't you supposed to love your sisters"

"step and half sisters not full sisters. And you live with them for a week and then tell me how it is"

"I've 3 sisters of my own thanks" he laughed.

" just three sisters lucky you I have an asshole of a brother also not to mention my other brother who just mopes around all the time."

" I have 5 brothers, all older than me, bar for one, "

"Do your parents not own a TV or something" he laughed again and hopped of the car.

"I'm Jasper Swan" I smiled and shook his hand

"I'm Izzy Evenson", just as I introduced my self a girl came up behind Jasper.

She was short, shorter then me with short black hair and to be honest she looked like a pixie.

"I'm Alice, Jaspers girlfriend, you must be the new girl" she went to hug me.

" I have a feeling we will be great friends" she emphasised the word great

She linked my hand, "Come on ill help you find your first class"

"Oh and you cant sit with our friends at lunch, I wouldn't want you to suffer with Mike and Tyler" Jasper said I smiled and said thanks and walked off with Alice.

" so what made you move to this shit hole" she laughed

" Family issues, I don't get say in the move to be honest, its only temporary though"

" You never know you might like it here so much you'll stay"

"Yeah right"

We went to the office and got my time table and after that we stopped outside a classroom that said

"Well this is your class, my cousin Tanya is in this class so if you wanna sit with her do, otherwise you're stuck with Mike" she laughed again and skipped off

When I went in Mr. Banner introduced me to the class and told me find a seat I hoped for the best and went down to the back to a blonde haired girl

"I'm Izzy" she smiled and moved her stuff

"I'm Tanya"

Thank fuck it was the right person anyways. The class was Chemistry and Mr. Banner was going on about heat of formation.

"Now for homework I want you to do question 6 please" he turned then "and Mike, don't make excuses up"

Tanya and I got up and walked out, "So what's your next class?" I checked my time table and it was maths, fuck my life like

Tanya and Alice were in most of my classes, they were both really bubbly and you could tell they were a close family.

Lunch soon rolled round and I had a option of sitting with Alice and her friends or Lauren and her "friends"

I chose Alice.

Sitting at her table was Jasper, Alice and Tanya, Jaspers twin Leah two of their close friends Jacob and Victoria.

While I was sitting at lunch Jasper and Leah wouldn't stop staring at me, they would look over at me, look back at each and then look at me again. It was fucking weird.

Pretty soon it was home time and I exchanged numbers with all of them

"My mom and dad are having a party on Saturday" said Jasper

"You're more than welcome to come, you can be my guest of honor"

I smiled and agreed, it would be good to meet more people.

On the way home Lucy kept on giving me dirty looks

"Dad wont be happy about you making friends Izzy"

"Look, they only know my name, its not like there going to find out what dad does from a name"

When we arrived home I went straight in to the kitchen and started the dinner, and I actually decided I liked it here, I had friends.

I might actually enjoy my time here.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days in Forks, were well okay I would go to school, hang out with Jasper and them and then come home and cook dinner.

Dad was still really jittery about living in forks, when I asked Bubs about it he said " He got arrested here before and they don't like him.

That's fucking helpful.

We had just settled in on Thursday when there was a knock at the door, Bubs got up to answer it.

"Well look who we have here Kathy how are you" Well isn't this great, please don't be with her.

"And wow look at you Rebecca, you're all grown up" for fucks sake.

Kathy was dads only sister and Rebecca was her daughter, she was a year older then me and thought she was the bees fucking knees.

"How have you been bubs?" there was a few air kisses and a slam of the door.

"How have you been Izzy?" Rebecca asked me in her fake voice I turned to look at her. She hadn't changed much, bleached blonde hair with ratty extensions, blue eyes and covered in make up.

"Fine Rebecca thanks for asking"

"Any boyfriends?" she sniggered

"Yes, Eric back in Arizona."

"Is he cute?"

"No, he is an asshole now can I help you with anything?"

She grumbled something about time of the month and walked off, stupid bitch I was just getting in to the book I was reading again when I heard screeching

"OMG Babes your hair is like totes amaze!"

"I know Becky Boo daddy bought me them online there like fab aren't they?

"Totes babes, and Lou- Lou your after getting so grown up almost as pretty as your momma"

I had to get out of here and quick

"Michelle, I'm going out for a walk if dad needs me I have my cell" I knew he wouldn't really ring me.

I grabbed my hoodie and decided to go for a walk around forks get to know the place. While walking I discovered it was all green, it was actually depressing.

My phone vibrated and when I took it out there was a message from my friend Angela.

_Happy Birthday Izzy! Finally the big 1-7 pretty soon you'll be 18 and we can start our amazing plans! Ill come out to see you soon! Love Angie xxxxx_

I smiled she was the only one who remembered my birthday, not even my dad did this year, I decided to sent a text to Charlie, as we have the same birthday!

_Hi, its Izzy! Just wanted to say happy 27__th__ birthday! Hope you have a nice day whatever you're doing. P.S don't go home Kathy and Rebecca are there._

He replied a few moments later.

_Thanks…have a good 1._

He sure can send a good message.

I passed the church and I saw two guys sitting on the steps outside of it they were both fairly big guys one of them looked up and me and gave me a sad smile, I smiled back and continued to walk.

The town was seriously boring, the most exciting thing I saw was a cat chasing a rabbit. Yes that was the highlight of my birthday. My dad rang me then and demanded I came home.

He was pissed.

When I got there Lucy had a smug look on her face

"You're going to a party with the Swans" his face was red.

"No, Jasper invited me to go to his parents party, I don't even know what it's a party for"

"you're not going"

"Dad come on like I mean they don't know you"

"No Izzy you are not going to the party"

"Don't be such an asshole-" and then he smacked me and I fell to the floor

"Don't disobey me Izzy, I mean it" he walked out of the room then.

My eye was bleeding and it looked like it was bust open. I grabbed my hoodie and ran out again.

I decided to walk to the hospital this had to be stitched up, otherwise I would be open to infection.

I was just passing the church when a car pulled up behind me and the window opened "Izzy"

I turned and there was Victoria, Jaspers friend

"What happened to your face?" she asked me and just shook my head

"I fell that's all" she gave me a sorry look and got out of her car "C'mon ill drive you to the hospital"

She sat in to the back with me and told her boyfriend James to go to Forks General.

Her boyfriend kept on looking in the mirror at me.

"That's a nasty cut you got little one"

"The names Izzy and I know, its hurting like a motherfucker"

He chuckled and focused on the road again

When we arrived at Forks General he parked in one of the Doctors car spaces, I turned to look at him "Its okay little one I know him" we walked in to the A&E and Victoria went up to the main desk and left me with her boyfriend

"I'm James by the way, Jaspers older and much handsomer cousin"

"Not half full of your self are you" he laughed some more

Victoria came back over with a much older man, he had black hair and it was going grey, he was fairly good looking for an old man

"Aero Bar my man, where is Dr. Blondie C"

"James, if you could refrain, from calling my son and I by our nicknames in the hospital"

He then turned to look at me "And who is this pretty young girl?"

"She is a friend of Alice" Victoria said

"Well any friend of Alice is a friend of ours"

I smiled at him, he came over and looked at my eye

"Its not too deep so it wont need stitches, well get away with gluing it back together"

"Thank god" I sighed

"We just need some of your details please"

"Umm well my name is Izzy"

"Izzy full details please"

"Izzy Evenson, born the 17th of October"

"Happy birthday little one" James said

"Why do you keep on calling me little one?" I demanded.

I certainly wasn't very tall, to be honest at 5'1 I was small.

"Cause you're tiny Izzy!"

The doctor looked at both of us and said "Okay back to Izzy"

"Parents names"

"Charles Evenson and uh I don't know my mom"

He asked me more medical questions and gave me a box of Advil, just incase I got a headache, when we got back in to the car I looked at the clock it was only 6pm .LIFE

"Back to the 3 witches of east wick and Becky boo!"

James laughed "I see what Jasper meant with the sarcasm"

"Yeah look you live with these dimwits for nearly 17 years and tell me how it is"

James ruffled my hair and laughed "Were going to have great fun with this one" he looked at Victoria and she rolled her eyes

"C'mon back to James, I have to go baby sit his little sister and ill need company"

I decided to go, just to piss off Charles to be honest and also I couldn't spend another minute with the Barbie dolls.

When we got to the house to say I was shocked was an understatment, it had huge gates, and I mean huge. They were fucking electric! We got to his house then and it was the nicest I'd ever seen. When we got out of the car a small girl with bouncy blonde hair came rushing towards us

"Vicky" she screeched and ran in to Victoria's arms.

"Hey Bree, were you good for the minder"

She nodded energetically and then jumped in to James arms

"Is daddy still at the church"

James nodded and kissed Bree on her head, "He wont be home till later tonight, and I have to go over to him, so Vicky and her friend Izzy will watch you is that okay?"

She smiled brightly and came over to me "Are you Izzy" I nodded and she hugged me tightly

"Your really pretty, just like my cousin Lee-Lee"

"Thank you Bree" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her house

"By James, tell daddy I'm a good girl and that I'd like a pony"

He laughed and kissed Victoria goodbye and got in to the car.

That night with the help of Victoria I managed to tire out a 8 year old girl and put her too bed, it was 8PM and we had just settled down to watch a chick flick and eat some pizza when my phone rang.

"Hello" I sighed

"Baby guess where I am" for fuck sakes

"Where Eric?"

"Sat in your living room with your dad" oh Christ sake

"Point being?"

There was shuffling around and then I heard my dads voice

"Izzy, you know the rules, home now!"

I sighed and hung up the phone and turned to Victoria.

"Sorry I have to, um, ill see you tomorrow in school"

"Sure Hun," she smiled

I sighed and walked out in to the cold. Time to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

When I arrived everyone was there, Eric, My dad, Michelle, Bubs, Lips and the 4 barbies, John was there and so was Kathy but still no sign of Charlie.

Nice one for leaving me alone douche bag.

Eric came up, kissed me and spun me around

"I missed you baby" Oh here we go with the baby shit.

"I have been gone about 5 days Eric, please don't make a fool out of your self."

I looked over at my dad and he had a smug look on his face, bloody asshole.

"What happened to your face Izzy?" Eric asked

"I fell no big deal" if only you knew.

At about 1am after everyone was pissed out of their heads Charlie walked in and looked over at me, gave me a said smiled and went in to his room, what a fucking oddball.

I went to bed and started thinking of the last few days, how at ease I felt with Jasper and his friends and family.

It was the first time ever I felt happy even, I could be my self around them unlike my own family.

I must of dosed of because I woke up the next morning to banging on the door

"Izzy c'mon get up you're showing Eric around Forks today and hurry up"

I grumbled under my breath and got ready quick, this was going to be over as soon as possible.

We did the usual walking around I showed him the church, school and mall we decided to go in to the mall for Coffee and to sit down and talk.

I was going to break up with him now, I had to

"Eric I-"

"Izzy!" I turned and looked around and standing there was Alice

"Hi Alice" she ran over and gave me a hug

"You shopping for a dress for tonight?"

"I'm not allowed go sorry Alice" she pouted the girl actually pouted

" I want to introduce you to everyone after all we will be best friends" she winked at me and laughed

"Sorry again my dad wont let me"

"Its okay and oh I almost forgot these are my sisters Rosalie and Elizabeth,"

Both her sisters were beautiful, Rosalie was tall with long golden blonde hair, big blue eyes and perfect skin, she was curvy in all the right places and could easily be a model, which a later found out she was

Elizabeth was tall also with a coppery colour hair, she had green eyes and also perfect skin. I found out she was a lawyer.

We spoke for a while and I introduced them to Eric, Alice wrinkled her nose up and him and turned to me and whispered "you could do way better Izzy" she then giggled out loud.

I smiled at her and nodded my head, they sat with us for a while and Eric decided to go to the bathroom.

Alice and I spoke about school and the party but I couldn't help but notice the way Rosalie and Elizabeth would look at me and then each other, just like the way Leah and Jasper did at lunch.

I shook my head and thought I was over-reacting.

"Okay, if you wont go to tonight's party will you come to the next one, its next week"

"Well, um, I'm not sure"

"please you have to meet everyone,"

I fought internally with my self before deciding to go

"okay, ill go but please don't mention it in school, cause if Lauren or Jess find out I'm fucked"

"Scouts word of honour" she winked again

"Ali, you never been to scouts" Elizabeth said to her little sister.

"Lizzie, Shhh , Izzy doesn't know that"

We all laughed and I got up and went to look for Eric it was time we broke up.

We walked back to the apartment and since no one was there we sat in the living room

"Look Eric, you and I both know this" I pointed between us "isn't going to work out in the long run"

He got up and started pacing the floor, oh he was going to be a dramatic one.

"But, but. But Izzy, I love you more than life its self!"

And not to mention super cheesy

"Yeah, but I don't love you and you only love my dad, you just want to be able to say, I boned Charles Evenson's girl"

He started denying it straight away saying he loved me for me, blah de blah blah

He packed his stuff and went straight to the Airport so I started to clean up, I took out my phone and decided to text Angela and Alice and tell them both the good news

_Angie guess what? Me + Eric= no more you proud of me or what? xx_

_Alice I broke up with him __J x_

Alice was the first to text back with

_Woo go Izzy! I have some one perfect for you tell you all about him next week at the party ;) xx_

I just laughed and shook my head, then Angela text back

_Seriously? Like for real? I cannot wait till I see him when he arrives back, ha-ha! Oh, I almost forgot moms buying me tickets to see you! Ill be out in like 3 weeks! Cya soon xxxxx_

_I smiled to my self and decided that while I had the place to my self, I'd relax and watch TV. Since we hadn't got cable yet we only had like 5 stations, I was flicking through when I stopped on FORKS LOCAL NEWS. _

_There was a breaking news banner at the end of the screen and it read,_

_SWAN KIDNAPPING CASE REOPENED._

_Swan I thought to my self, isn't that Jaspers name?_

_I turned it up and listened to the interview._

"_Now about 26 years ago the first Swan child was snatched from his bedroom, 13 years later his sister was taking from the hospital and not a lot was done about it"_

_It then turned to a man, he had dark brown hair and brown eyes he was wearing the local police uniform_

"_Now that your Chief, will you put all your time in to the case" the news reporter asked._

" _Yes, that is my ultimate goal, to eventually find my children" Both his kids? Tough break._

"_Now after 26 years and 13 years"- he cut her off "27 and 14, they would have been 27 and 17 yesterday"_

"_Well after that amount of time would you have not given up" he shook his head_

"_My wife and I both know there alive it's a feeling we have and I'm not giving up until I find them"_

_She nodded silently and started talking about the case again, but to be honest I was shocked, was Jasper related to these two missing people?_

_And why did Chief Swan look so familiar.?_


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't know what made me do it, but after the interview I saw on the news with Chief Swan I had to go to the party.

And here I was standing outside Alice's home, palms sweating and freaking the fuck out. What the hell was wrong with me?

I rang the bell and a young boy no more then 13 answered the door, he looked like Jasper except brown hair and brown eyes.

He looked at me and his eyes widened, he looked at the wall and then back to me again.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Alice?" I said, he looked at me again and shook his head "Alice, your wanted at the door" the young boy walked away and looked back at me again, Why the fuck do they keep on doing that. First Jasper and Leah, then Alice's two sisters, and now the young boy.

"Izzy!" She screeched, damn she was loud.

"Yep" I said, she came over and pulled me in for a hug

"I'm so glad you could make it" I smiled she was actually happy I was here.

"C'mon ill give you the grand tour of my house and then ill introduce you do everyone!"

Her house was fucking huge! It had three storeys, the first floor had a dining room on it and a bedroom and bathroom, the second floor had another living room, bathroom, kitchen and games room and the top floor had six bedrooms, their "trophy room" and another bathroom, they also had a fucking huge garage.

We sat down in the trophy room and she showed me her dads and sisters degrees, her sister and brothers magazine covers and her brothers trophies for hockey.

"Wow, your parents really take pride out of you guys!" I said she smiled and nodded.

"Would your dad not doing anything like that?" I shook my head and she smiled sadly.

"Nope, he is too much of an asshole"

"When Charlie and I were younger we used to imagine what it would be like to have different parents" I laughed, she actually looked upset

"Alice its okay, I got over it"

She pulled me up of the chair.

"C'mon, lets go meet everyone", While walking down the stairs we passed two very big guys, they were both gorgeous in their own way, One of them had bronze messy hair and the other guy had short brown hair, The bronze haired guy had green eyes and a strong jaw line, the other guy had brown eyes and dimples and to be honest he looked like a teddy bear.

"Izzy!" she shouted in my ear.

"Jeez Alice chill, I'm next to you" I laughed.

She gave me an evil look and then turned to the two men

"Emmett, Edward this is my friend Izzy" she then turned to me "And this is my brother Edward, and Jaspers brother Emmett"

I shook both their hands, and I got this vibe of both of them, I just felt comfortable around them.

Edward and Emmett did the same shit that everyone else was doing, staring at me and then looking at each other.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but first Jasper and Leah did it, and then Rose and Lizzie and then the guy who answered the door and then you guys"

"Do what Izzy?"

"Fucking stare at me and then look to each other"

Suddenly it got very quiet and awkward, shit

"I'm sorry if I offended ye"

"No, uh you didn't know, its okay"

"Didn't know what?"

Suddenly my phone rang and I looked down.

"For fuck sake, Charlie" I sighed, and then Alice looked even more interested.

"What?" I spat.

"Dad wants to know where you are?"

"Charlie, look just tell him I'm gone for a walk."

"Izzy, don't fucking pull this shit with me"

"Look, ill be home before 11 okay?" he sighed

"Ill tell him your gone to the mall" I thanked him and hung up.

"So who is Charlie?" Emmett asked

"My older brother, he's another asshole"

Edward laughed "For such a little girl you're have a way with words"

"You grow up with the mad sham Charles and his mafia boys and then see how much you curse"

Edward laughed at me again, and so did Emmett "Alice, this one is a keeper."

It finally felt good to be accepted. Even if they were just friends.

Suddenly a little boy came running to the end of the stairs "Eddie, Em, Aunty Esme said come to the dining room"

We started to walk down the stairs and Emmett and Edward started whispering I didn't catch all of it, all I got was the words twin, and the eyes.

_What were they on about?_

_The living room was beautifully decorated, everyone was standing around chatting and smiling, I felt so at ease._

"_Charlie, Renee! Mom, dad come over here please" Alice hollered._

_Two women and two men walked over, each very beautiful_

"_Alice, please don't roar like that!"_

"_Sorry Mom!"_

"_Izzy these are my parents Carlisle and Esme," I smiled at them_

"_And these are Jaspers parents, Charlie and Renee!"_

"_This is Izzy Evenson, my new best friend" Esme laughed._

"_Alice, don't scare the poor girl" I noticed Charlie staring at me._

"_Did you say Evenson?" I nodded and Carlisle turned to him_

"_Charles Evenson" I nodded again_

"_Look, I'm nothing like my dad I mean he is an asshole, but I'm not.. Like if he ever hurt you or anything I."_

_The women who I understood to be Renee grabbed her husbands hand._

"_Its okay Izzy, we just haven't heard that name in a long time"_

_They went off and I grabbed Alice and dragged her over, to the corner._

"_Alice why is everyone so weird around me? Its like they take one look at me and panic!"_

"_Um, have you ever heard of the forks kidnapping case?"_

"_No.. why should I?"_

"_Um, well, like 27 years ago a little boy was kidnapped from his room"_

"_The swan kidnapping case" she nodded and look confused_

"_Saw it on the news about it being reopened."_

"_Oh, well what do you know about Bella Swan?"_


End file.
